Polymeric materials in one example are used for buffering sensor fibers. For example, the polymeric material coats the sensor fiber for protection of the sensor fiber. In one example, the polymeric material comprises a potting compound and the sensor fiber comprises an optical fiber. The potting compound comprises a buffer layer for the optical fiber. The optical fiber is wound about a spool in a winding pattern to form a fiber optic coil. A fiber optic gyroscope in one example employs the fiber optic coil to sense a rate of rotation. The fiber optic coil comprises a plurality of windings along the length of the spool and one or more layers of windings. As the optical fiber is wound about the spool, the potting material is applied to the outer surface of the optical fiber. For example, a syringe and brush applicator coats the fiber optic coil with the potting material. The potting material promotes precision in the winding pattern of the fiber optic coil.
The potting compound in one example fills a space between each of the windings and the layers of windings. For example, the potting compound acts a buffer layer between each of the windings and the layers of windings. Upon expansion of the fiber optic coil, the fiber optic coil applies a force on the potting compound. The potting compound has a high bulk modulus. Thus, in response to the applied force the potting compound applies a reaction force on the fiber optic coil. The reaction force applies a pressure, stress, and/or strain on the fiber optic coil. As one shortcoming, the applied pressure, stress, and/or strain on the fiber optic coil may promote a decrease in performance of the fiber optic coil. For example, the rotation measurement of the fiber optic coil for the fiber optic gyroscope may experience a greater bias error due to the applied pressure, stress, and/or strain.
Thus, a need exists for a polymeric material that absorbs a larger portion of an applied force from a sensor fiber. A further need exists for a polymeric material that promotes a decrease in reaction pressure, stress, and/or strain applied to a sensor fiber.